duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Promotional
A Promotional card is something that is included as a extra card inside something like a DMC pack or theme deck, CoroCoro magazine, or some other event based promotion such as an official tournament. __NOEDITSECTION__ TCG Promos Event Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *E1/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) (Alternate Art) *E2 Y1 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) *E3/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) (Alternate Art) *E4 Y1 Gregorian Worm *E5 Y1 Twin-Cannon Skyterror *E6 Y1 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Event Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *E1 Y2 Trenchdive Shark *E2 Y2 Sasha, Channeler of Suns *E3 Y2 Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *T1 Y1 Stampeding Longhorn *T2 Y1 Terror Pit *T3 Y1 Holy Awe *T4 Y1 Corile *T5 Y1 Aqua Hulcus Tournament Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *T1 Y2 Snip Striker Bullraizer *T2 Y2 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *T3 Y2 Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *L1/6 Y1 Armored Groblav *L2/6 Y1 Barkwhip, the Smasher *L3/6 Y1 Amnis, Holy Elemental *L4/6 Y1 Gigaberos *L5/6 Y1 Giliam, the Tormentor *L6/6 Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *L7/12 Y1 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism *L8/12 Y1 Emeral *L9/12 Y1 Marinomancer *L10/12 Y1 Chaos Worm *L11/12 Y1 Boltail Dragon *L12/12 Y1 Torcon *L13/20 Y1 Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q *L14/20 Y1 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai *L15/20 Y1 Nocturnal Giant *L16/20 Y1 Gigakail *L17/20 Y1 Skullsweeper Q *L18/20 Y1 Brigade Shell Q *L19/20 Y1 Grave Worm Q *L20/20 Y1 Bolgash Dragon JDC League Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *L1/Y2 Rumblesaur Q *L2/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain *L3/Y2 Charmilia, the Enticer *L4/Y2 Locomotiver *L5/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal *L6/Y2 Überdragon Zaschack *L7/Y2 Apocalypse Vise *L8/Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast *L9/Y2 World Tree, Root of Life *L10/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *L11/Y2 Vikorakys *L12/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars *L13/Y2 Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear *L14/Y2 Velyrika Dragon *L15/Y2 Furious Onslaught *L16/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver *L17/Y2 Slash Charger *L18/Y2 Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos (Gallery) *A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler *A2/Y1 Brain Serum *A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe *A4/Y1 Sonic Wing *A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional (Gallery) *M1/Y1 Loth Rix, the Iridescent *M2/Y1 Twister Fish *M3/Y1 Gigagrax *M4/Y1 Star-Cry Dragon *M5/Y1 Angry Maple *M6/Y1 Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight *M7/Y1 Toel, Vizier of Hope *M8/Y1 Aqua Jolter *M9/Y1 Aqua Hulcus *M10/Y1 Gigastand *M11/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *M12/Y1 Mongrel Man *M13/Y1 Super Explosive Volcanodon *M14/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler *M15/Y1 Mighty Shouter D-MAX Reward (Gallery) *P1/Y1 Arc Bine, the Astounding *P2/Y1 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams *P1/Y2 Three-Faced Ashura Fang *P2/Y2 Slaphappy Soldier Galback *P0/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark *P1/Y3 Gigandura *P2/Y3 Bazagazeal Dragon *P3/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *P4/Y3 Neve, the Leveler Starter Deck Promos (Gallery) *85a/110 Rothus, the Traveler (Duel Masters Starter Deck) *23a/55 Amber Piercer (Kokujo's Darkness Deck) *42a/55 Metalwing Skyterror (Shobu's Fire Deck) *85a/110 Pyrofighter Magnus (Duel Masters Starter Deck 2) *66a/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia (Disruptive Forces Deck) *94a/110 Charmilia, the Enticer (Block Rockers Deck) *32a/55 Necrodragon Galbazeek (Merciless Pummeling Deck) *36a/55 Bruiser Dragon (Rise of the Dragonoids Deck) *36a/110 Mystic Magician (Hard Silence Deck) *62a/110 Armored Raider Gandaval (Twin Swarm Deck) Shadowclash Collector Tin *1/46 Ethel, Star Sea Elemental *2/46 Vampire Silphy *10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *26a/46 Mongrel Man *15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards *P1/Y0 Gigaberos *P2/Y0 Draglide *P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn *P5/Y0 Tropico *P6/Y0 Mighty Shouter OCG Promos Year 0 (Gallery) *P1/Y0 Gigaberos *P2/Y0 Draglide *P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn *P5/Y0 Tropico Year 1 (Gallery) *WINNER Gigaberos *WINNER Barkwhip, the Smasher *P01/＊ Super Explosive Volcanodon *P02/＊ Fatal Attacker Horvath *P03/＊ Gigagiele *P04/＊ Lok, Vizier of Hunting *P05/＊ Divine Machine Armor Valborg *P06/＊ Iere, Vizier of Bullets *P07/＊ Rothus, the Traveler *P08/＊ Explosive Fighter Ucarn *P09/＊ Crystal Lancer *P10/＊ Silver Fist *P11/＊ Überdragon Zaschack *P11b/＊ Überdragon Zaschack *P12/＊ King Neptas *P13/＊ Boltail Dragon *P14/＊ Giliam, the Tormentor *P15/＊ Amnis, Holy Elemental *P16/＊ Aquan *P17/＊ Aeris, Flight Elemental *P18/＊ Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *P19/＊ Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *P20/＊ Locomotiver *P21/＊ Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q *P22/＊ Brigade Shell Q *P23/＊ Bolgash Dragon *P24/＊ Gigakail *P25/＊ Skullsweeper Q *P26/＊ Divine Machine Armor Valborg Year 2 (Gallery) *P1/Y2 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *P2/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain *P3/Y2 Cutthroat Skyterror *P4/Y2 Neon Cluster *P5/Y2 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds *P6/Y2 Faerie Life *P7/Y2 Faerie Life *P8/Y2 Wicked Soul Reincarnation *P9/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin *P9b/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin *P10/Y2 Titanium Cluster *P11/Y2 Aqua Fencer *P12/Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast *P13/Y2 Astronaut Skyterror *P14/Y2 Überdragon Baham *P14b/Y2 Überdragon Baham *P15/Y2 Terradragon Gamiratar *P16/Y2 Totto Pipicchi *P17/Y2 Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer *P18/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal *P19/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo *P19b/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo *P20/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars *P21/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver *P22/Y2 Aqua Grappler *P23/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *P24/Y2 Galberius Dragon *P25/Y2 Necrodragon Izorist Vhal *P26/Y2 Solid Horn *P27/Y2 Zombie Carnival Year 3 (Gallery) *P1/Y3 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior *P2/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit *P3/Y3 Überdragon Zaschack *P4/Y3 Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo *P5/Y3 Estol, Vizier of Aqua *P6/Y3 Tagtapp, the Retaliator *P7/Y3 Hustle Berry *P8/Y3 Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *P9/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *P10/Y3 Brain Serum *P11/Y3 Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage *P12/Y3 Angila, Electro-Mask *P13/Y3 Astral Warper *P14/Y3 Hide and Seek *P15/Y3 Hearty Cap'n Polligon *P16/Y3 Hazaria, Duke of Thorns *P17/Y3 Psychic Shaper *P18/Y3 Phantomach, the Gigatrooper *P19/Y3 Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis *P20/Y3 Terradragon Soulgardas *P21/Y3 Spectral Horn Glitalis *P22/Y3 Radioactive Horn, the Strange *P23/Y3 Future Slash *P24/Y3 Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol *P25/Y3 Mechadragon's Breath *P26/Y3 Fever Nuts *P27/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark *P28/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord *P29/Y3 Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing *P30/Y3 Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds *P31/Y3 Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter *P32/Y3 Terradragon Soulgardas *P33/Y3 Necrodragon Zekira *P34/Y3 Überdragon Baham *P35/Y3 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *P36/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit *P37/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord *P38/Y3 Queen Maiden, the Eternal *P39/Y3 Jasper, the Stubborn Year 4 (Gallery) *P1/Y4 Demonic Protector *P2/Y4 Gravity Dragon *P3/Y4 Broken Horn, the Barricading *P4/Y4 Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind *P5/Y4 Fire Blade *P6/Y4 Evolution Blueprint *P7/Y4 Dreaming Moon Knife *P8/Y4 Chitta Peloru *P9/Y4 Invisible Suit *P10/Y4 Neo Sledgehammer *P11/Y4 Kamikaze Zephyr *P12/Y4 Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind *P13/Y4 Faerie Scoop *P14/Y4 Inferno Scissors *P15/Y4 Marinomancer *P16/Y4 Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons *P17/Y4 Chain Helix *P18/Y4 Sky Soldier Wingraios *P19/Y4 Fokker, Rider of the North Wind *P20/Y4 X Revolver Dragon *P21/Y4 Marinomancer *P22/Y4 Noble Enforcer *P23/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon *P24/Y4 Leopard Glory Sword *P25/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon *P26/Y4 Magmadragon Gardos *P27/Y4 Big Nasdeen, Great Veggie King *P28/Y4 Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons *P29/Y4 Dandy Eggplant *P30/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force *P31/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force *P32/Y4 Surfy, the Patroller *P33/Y4 Crystal Lancer *P34/Y4 Funny Crawler *P35/Y4 Gigadeus *P36/Y4 Purgatory Force *P37/Y4 Twin-Cannon Skyterror *P38/Y4 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *P39/Y4 Rumbling Terahorn *P40/Y4 Poisonous Mushroom *P41/Y4 Helios Tiga Dragon *P42/Y4 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman Year 5 (Gallery) *P1/Y5 Shushu of the Silver *P2/Y5 Grand Iron Man Silbusters *P3/Y5 Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits *P4/Y5 Fuuma Garpuls *P5/Y5 Perionbris Dragoon *P6/Y5 Mardes, Spirit Knight *P7/Y5 Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix *P8/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix *P9/Y5 One-Hit Hero Honoo *P10/Y5 Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure *P11/Y5 Brain Cyclone *P12/Y5 Balbas, Lord of Devils *P13/Y5 Demonic Vice *P14/Y5 Rengston, Spirit Knight *P15/Y5 Commander Lucky Lottofive *P16/Y5 Fuuma Abyss Magmoor *P17/Y5 Flamenimal of Wildfire *P18/Y5 Priusriser, Spirit Knight *P19/Y5 Search Armor Garongar *P20/Y5 Captain Super-Rescue *P21/Y5 Pursuiting Raizen *P22/Y5 Zafal Banikis, Spirit Knight *P23/Y5 Roam, Spirit Knight *P24/Y5 Demomate Eridanus *P25/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix *P26/Y5 Rinpao, King of Speed Eating *P27/Y5 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *P28/Y5 Aqua Guard *P29/Y5 Choya, the Unheeding *P30/Y5 Necrodragon Giland *P31/Y5 Mikay, Rattling Doll *P32/Y5 Shaman Broccoli *P33/Y5 Meteor Flash Dragoon *P34/Y5 Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior *P35/Y5 Jamseal, Spirit Knight *P36/Y5 Paladin S, Invincible Warrior *P37/Y5 Fuuma Daidologinus *P38/Y5 Flaremetal Dragoon *P39/Y5 Banjo, the Super-energetic *P40/Y5 Iron Command Dragoon *P41/Y5 Terradragon Mildgarmus *P42/Y5 Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *P43/Y5 Hopstep Grasshopper *P44/Y5 Fuuma Fernodalos *P45/Y5 Pinshot Dragoon *P46/Y5 Bolmeteus Red Dragoon *P47/Y5 Kira, of the Dragon Sound *P48/Y5 Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon *P49/Y5 Flaming Jet Dragon *P50/Y5 Lip Woppe *P51/Y5 Poppi Lucky *P52/Y5 Loppo Loppo *P53/Y5 Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet *P54/Y5 Terradragon Geographanis *P55/Y5 Necrodragon Halberd *P56/Y5 Terradragon Geobreed *P57/Y5 Supernova Ixion Burning Rave *P58/Y5 Seventh, Light Divine Dragon *P59/Y5 Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon *P60/Y5 Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon *P61/Y5 Dragforce, Battle Phoenix Dragon *P62/Y5 Supernova Ixion Burning Rave *P63/Y5 Cloud Fighter Mecha Master Finger *P64/Y5 Fuuma Algors Vaison *P65/Y5 Chivalrous Robo Gentleman *P66/Y5 Aqua Switch *P67/Y5 Ambitious Dragon Year 6 (Gallery) *P1/Y6 Balzack, Military Flame God *P2/Y6 Olmegas, Military Earth God *P3/Y6 Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon *P4/Y6 La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian *P5/Y6 Deepsea Mecha Ganistar *P6/Y6 Evil Ways God Kiki *P7/Y6 Foreign Ways God Kaikai *P8/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P9/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P10/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *P11/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P12/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *P13/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P14/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *P15/Y6 Totto Pipicchi *P16/Y6 Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle *P17/Y6 Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *P18/Y6 Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy *P19/Y6 Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law *P20/Y6 Aqua Super Emeral *P21/Y6 High Speed Racer Paralira *P22/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress *P23/Y6 Valgazak, Matchless Dragonmech *P24/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress *P25/Y6 Valgazak, Matchless Dragonmech *P26/Y6 Jet R.E, Brave Vizier *P27/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P28/Y6 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *P29/Y6 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage *P30/Y6 Icaros, Holy Gaia *P31/Y6 Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea *P32/Y6 Necrodragon Metal Zangilas *P33/Y6 Orbital, the Supreme God *P34/Y6 Bolshack Dragon *P35/Y6 Necrodragon Metal Zangilas *P36/Y6 Necrodragon Metal Zangilas *P37/Y6 Flamewing Dragon *P38/Y6 Bari Bari Miracle *P39/Y6 Terradragon Balgazarmas *P40/Y6 Qurian *P41/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon *P42/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon *P43/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *P44/Y6 Lucky Ball *P45/Y6 Propeller Mutant *P46/Y6 Fuuma Garmagias *P47/Y6 Totto Pipicchi *P48/Y6 Bolshack Dragon *P49/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P50/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage *P51/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *P52/Y6 Lucky Ball *P53/Y6 Propeller Mutant *P54/Y6 Fuuma Garmagias *P55/Y6 Totto Pipicchi *P56/Y6 Bolshack Dragon *P57/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P58/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage Year 7 (Gallery) *P1/Y7 Benkei, the Wandering Cloud *P2/Y7 Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder *P3/Y7 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *P4/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor *P5/Y7 Ballom, Master of Death *P6/Y7 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon *P7/Y7 Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon *P8/Y7 Ivan the 2nd, Demonic Eye Gunman *P9/Y7 Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman *P10/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *P11/Y7 Crimson Ash Lord *P12/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon *P13/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon *P14/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon *P15/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon *P16/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon *P17/Y7 White, Blastflame Crimson Lord *P18/Y7 Urth, Purifying Elemental *P19/Y7 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade *P20/Y7 Ryoma Giant *P21/Y7 Velyrika Dragon *P22/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon *P23/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor *P24/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon *P25/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor *P26/Y7 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *P27/Y7 Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow *P28/Y7 Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess *P29/Y7 Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon *P30/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon *P31/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *P32/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *P33/Y7 Bloody Squito *P34/Y7 Bloody Squito *P35/Y7 Cocco Lupia *P36/Y7 Cocco Lupia *P37/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus *P38/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus *P39/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *P40/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *P41/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate *P42/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate *P43/Y7 Thrash Crawler *P44/Y7 Thrash Crawler *P45/Y7 Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *P46/Y7 Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *P47/Y7 Ballom, Master of Death *P48/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor *P49/Y7 Death, Destruction God *P50/Y7 Bolshack Dragon *P51/Y7 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General *P52/Y7 Violence "Bolt" Dragon *P53/Y7 Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *P54/Y7 Overkill Zero Dragon *P55/Y7 Überdragon Bajulaterra *P56/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *P57/Y7 Flameburn Dragon *P58/Y7 Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon *P59/Y7 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *P60/Y7 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Year 8 (Gallery) *P1/Y8 Bocco Lupia *P2/Y8 Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson *P3/Y8 Spiral Moon, the Enlightened *P4/Y8 Moora, Emperor of the Gods *P5/Y8 Devil Beckham XXX *P6/Y8 Suva, Emperor of the Gods *P7/Y8 Vishu, Emperor of the Gods *P8/Y8 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *P9/Y8 Hero Beckham Z *P10/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX *P11/Y8 Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *P12/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *P13/Y8 Aqua Guard *P14/Y8 Horrid Worm *P15/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon *P16/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P17/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher *P18/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *P19/Y8 Gigappi Ponto *P20/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *P21/Y8 Aqua Guard *P22/Y8 Horrid Worm *P23/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon *P24/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P25/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher *P26/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *P27/Y8 Gigappi Ponto *P28/Y8 Terror Pit *P29/Y8 Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral *P30/Y8 Lunar Kuroro *P31/Y8 Devil Beckham XXX *P32/Y8 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman *P33/Y8 Helios Tiga Dragon *P34/Y8 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *P35/Y8 Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg *P36/Y8 Wiz, White Knight Enlightener *P37/Y8 Adge, Emperor of the Gods *P38/Y8 Bocco Lupia *P39/Y8 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *P40/Y8 Mani, Emperor of the Gods *P41/Y8 Ana, Emperor of the Gods *P42/Y8 Mach Lupia *P43/Y8 Balzack, Military Flame God *P44/Y8 Olmegas, Military Earth God *P45/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Geki *P46/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu *P47/Y8 Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire *P48/Y8 Galaxy Lupia *P49/Y8 Bolzard, Super Infinite Dragon *P50/Y8 White Knight Spark *P51/Y8 Massu Lupia *P52/Y8 God Lupia *P53/Y8 King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *P54/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX *P55/Y8 Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect *P56/Y8 Sanctuary of the Mother *P57/Y8 Cerulean Dagger Dragon *P58/Y8 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *P59/Y8 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *P60/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon *P61/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *P62/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage *P63/Y8 Cutie Heart *P64/Y8 Qurian *P65/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus *P66/Y8 Bloody Squito *P67/Y8 Terradragon Regarion *P68/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon *P69/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *P70/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage *P71/Y8 Cutie Heart *P72/Y8 Qurian *P73/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus *P74/Y8 Bloody Squito *P75/Y8 Terradragon Regarion *P76/Y8 Varz Romanoff, Dark Lord of Demons *P77/Y8 Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress *P78/Y8 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *P79/Y8 Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Year 9 (Gallery) *P1/Y9 Valkerios Samurai Dragon *P2/Y9 Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General *P3/Y9 Cocco Lupia *P4/Y9 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade *P5/Y9 Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon *P6/Y9 Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live *P7/Y9 Bolshack Yamato Dragon *P8/Y9 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *P9/Y9 Dual Belforce, Blastdragon *P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Samurai Hole *P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai *P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army *P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower *P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *P13/Y9 Ballom, Master of Death *P14/Y9 Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness *P15/Y9 Magma Killerwear, the Explosive *P16/Y9 Beetle Moguttan *P17/Y9 Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *P18/Y9 Fuuma Belarita *P19/Y9 Samurai Lupia *P20/Y9 Orgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress *P21/Y9 Maxval, Electro-Fuuma *P22/Y9 Dragon Gear - Sword Flash Legend *P23/Y9 Aqua Surfer *P24/Y9 Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg *P25/Y9 Shinran, the Awakener *P26/Y9 Kaiser Wing Dragon *P27/Y9 Violence Heaven *P28/Y9 Überdragon Valkyrias *P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler *P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant *P30/Y9 Volcano Fudou, the Twin Blast *P31/Y9 Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic *P32/Y9 Valkerios Samurai Dragon *P33/Y9 Lunar Kuroro *P34/Y9 Überdragon Bajulaterra *P35/Y9 The Strong Spiral *P36/Y9 Hell's Scrapper *P37/Y9 Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova *P38/Y9 Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) *P39/Y9 Earth Eternity Gate *P40/Y9 Perfect Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon *P41a/Y9 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General *P41b/Y9 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened *P42/Y9 Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *P43/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *P44/Y9 Cerulean Dagger Dragon *P45/Y9 Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *P46/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole *P47a/Y9 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *P47b/Y9 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *P48/Y9 Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd *P49/Y9 XENOM, the Reaper Fortress *P50/Y9 Kagekiri, Bird of Fire *P51/Y9 Lunar Kuroro *P52a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai *P52b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army *P53/Y9 Faerie Life *P54/Y9 Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *P55/Y9 Mystic Treasure Chest *P56/Y9 Galaxy Cross Aini, Sky Lord Dragonmech *P57/Y9 Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) *P58/Y9 Ribbity Frog *P59/Y9 Aqua Surfer *P60/Y9 Aqua Surfer *P61/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole *P62/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole *P63/Y9 Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast *P64/Y9 Call of the Soul *P65/Y9 Eagle Aini, the Explosive Wing *P66a/Y9 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier *P66b/Y9 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened *P67/Y9 Tulk SP *P68/Y9 Hyperspatial Guard Hole *P69/Y9 Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor *P70/Y9 Hide and Seek *P71/Y9 Pildol, Bird of Fire *P72/Y9 Jet R.E, Brave Vizier *P73/Y9 Heaven's Gate *P74/Y9 Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *P75/Y9 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *P76/Y9 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *P77/Y9 Aqua Guard *P78/Y9 Lucky Ball *P79/Y9 Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *P80/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *P81/Y9 Cocco Lupia *P82/Y9 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P83/Y9 Torcon *P84/Y9 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *P85/Y9 Aqua Guard *P86/Y9 Lucky Ball *P87/Y9 Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *P88/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise *P89/Y9 Cocco Lupia *P90/Y9 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P91/Y9 Torcon *P92/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole *P93/Y9 Crystal Super Paladin *P94/Y9 Reppi SP Aini *P95/Y9 Bolshack Dragon *P96/Y9 Genji Blaster *P97/Y9 Kizuna Blaster *P98/Y9 Streaming Tutor *P99a/Y9 G Hogan, Temporal Star *P99b/Y9 Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Year 10 (Gallery) *P1/Y10 Byakko, the Warrior Savage *P2/Y10 Super Explosive Duel Fire *P3/Y10 Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech *P4/Y10 Raging Apache Lizard *P5/Y10 Gaial Zero *P6/Y10 Go Duel Brothers *P7/Y10 Black Tiger, the Warrior Savage *P8/Y10 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor *P9/Y10 Terradragon Lightning Rhythm *P10a/Y10 Zero Kaiser *P10b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter *P11a/Y10 Shoot Fighter Pippi *P11b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter *P12/Y10 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *P13/Y10 Gaial Zero *P14/Y10 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *P15a/Y10 Boost, Crimson Lord *P15b/Y10 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *P16/Y10 Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *P17/Y10 Miracle Re Born *P18/Y10 Nidogiri Dragon *P19/Y10 Hyperspatial Vice Hole *P20a/Y10 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General *P20b/Y10 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened *P21/Y10 Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon *P22/Y10 Aqua Attack *P23/Y10 Iron Arm Tribe *P24/Y10 Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *P25/Y10 Shan Bell, Light Weapon *P26/Y10 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *P27/Y10 Wrath of God! Valborg Now *P28/Y10 GENJI Boy *P29/Y10 Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *P30/Y10 Come On Pippi *P31/Y10 Jealousy Shan, the Greedy *P32a/Y10 Proto Gaial *P32b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord *P33/Y10 Gaial Diez *P34/Y10 Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *P35/Y10 Faerie Life *P36a/Y10 Game On! Kirifuda Family! *P36b/Y10 Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master *P37a/Y10 Silver Volg *P37b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord *P38/Y10 Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna *P39/Y10 Pudding Pudding, the Eternal *P40/Y10 Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *P41/Y10 Leon Diez, the Lion King *P42/Y10 Energy Stream *P43/Y10 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P44/Y10 Heaven's Gate *P45/Y10 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *P46/Y10 Go Duel Brothers *P47/Y10 Natural Snare *P48/Y10 No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *P49/Y10 Death March, Reaper of Death *P50/Y10 Ida, the Great Enigma *P51/Y10 Miracle Re Born *P52/Y10 Quatro Fang, Burning Soul *P53/Y10 Gaial Axel *P54/Y10 Necrodragon Devolution Year 11 (Gallery) *P1/Y11 Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist *P2/Y11 Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits *P3/Y11 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *P4/Y11 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre *P5/Y11 Ghost Touch *P6/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon *P7/Y11 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *P8/Y11 Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet *P9/Y11 Tomoemaru, Golden Topper *P10/Y11 Eureka Program *P11/Y11 Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" *P12/Y11 Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" *P13/Y11 Magmadragon Balga Geyser *P14/Y11 Kaiser Zack Storm, the Demon Eyed *P15/Y11 Codename Buffer Lodeole *P16/Y11 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior *P17/Y11 Faerie Life *P18/Y11 Emergency Typhoon *P19/Y11 Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast *P20/Y11 Pudding Pudding, the Eternal *P21/Y11 Straight, Fighting Ogre *P22/Y11 Messa Danjiri Dragon *P23/Y11 Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy *P24/Y11 Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them *P25/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon *P26/Y11 Bolshack Superhero *P27/Y11 Überdragon Sunburst NEX *P28/Y11 No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *P29/Y11 Scrapper Dragon *P30/Y11 *P31/Y11 Faerie Gift *P32/Y11 Yakou, Nocturnal Demon *P33/Y11 Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *P34/Y11 Curiosity Princess Pudding *P35/Y11 Wedding Gate *P36/Y11 Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *P37/Y11 Flaming Jet Dragon *P38/Y11 Knights of Cobalt, Spirit of Protean *P39/Y11 Codenight Rice Shower *P40/Y11 Codenight Last Propose *P41/Y11 Golden Victory, Secret Ogre *P42/Y11 Necrodragon Devolution *P43/Y11 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *P44/Y11 Hyaku Visor, Isamu Oni *P45/Y11 Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope *P46/Y11 Codeking Waldstein *P47/Y11 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *P48/Y11 Lost Soul *P49/Y11 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *P50/Y11 Energy Stream *P51/Y11 Gachinko Roulette *P52/Y11 Kyrstron, Lair Delver *P53/Y11 Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon *P54/Y11 Pepper Silva of Betrayal *P55/Y11 Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" *P56/Y11 Cebu Aquman Jr. *P57/Y11 Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *P58/Y11 Idolmaster Leo *P59/Y11 Golden Key, Messenger of "Zenith" *P60/Y11 Prelude of Horror *P61/Y11 Truename Orekoso Foxstar *P62/Y11 Nanmo Nai, Holy Heaven Guardian *P63/Y11 Necrodragon Dadan Danda Dance *P64/Y11 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *P65/Y11 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *P66/Y11 Violent Children *P67/Y11 VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist *P68/Y11 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *P69/Y11 Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter *P70/Y11 Entertainer of Stealing and Lying *P71/Y11 Zero Lupia *P72/Y11 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *P73/Y11 Destiny Meteor of Fate *P74/Y11 Pudding, Reversal Princess *P75/Y11 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *P76/Y11 Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter *P77/Y11 Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons *P78/Y11 Codename Balga Ragon *P79/Y11 LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *P80/Y11 Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" *P81/Y11 Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope *P82/Y11 Moel, Love Attack *P83/Y11 Onimaru "End", Grand Finale Year 12 (Gallery) *Viva! Anime30! Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *P1/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P2/Y12 Galaga, White Ogre *P3/Y12 Codeking Number Nine *P4/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P5/Y12 Nine, Zero Zero *P6/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Panyao *P7/Y12 Tant, Sword Bat *P8/Y12 Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *P9/Y12 Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *P10/Y12 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *P11/Y12 Bolshack Superhero *P12/Y12 Grave Deal, Shadow of Pure Flame *P13/Y12 Geo Eggplant *P14/Y12 Necrodragon End of the World *P15/Y12 Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *P16/Y12 Dorapon, Little Gunman *P17/Y12 Discovery, Recruiter *P18/Y12 Ragnarok, the Clock *P19/Y12 GILL Supergalactic Dragon *P20/Y12 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation *P21/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *P22/Y12 Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God *P23/Y12 Blur, True Flashing Right God *P24/Y12 Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *P25/Y12 Dorapon, Little Gunman *P26/Y12 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *P27/Y12 Testa Rossa, of the Heat *P28/Y12 Goromaru, Horn Horn *P29/Y12 Future, Mage of Cobalt *P30/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P31/Y12 Carol, Gokigen Shout *P32/Y12 Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *P33/Y12 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *P34/Y12 Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *P35/Y12 Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *P36/Y12 Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson *P37/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P38/Y12 Ganryuu Musashi, Burning Heart *P39/Y12 Sixth Sense, Undead Bandit *P40/Y12 Bone Dance Charger *P41/Y12 Aqua Surfer *P42/Y12 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *P43/Y12 Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing *P44/Y12 Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure *P45/Y12 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *P46/Y12 Savage Earth *P47/Y12 Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer *P48/Y12 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *P49/Y12 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *P50/Y12 Frog, Jumping Jack *P51/Y12 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *P52/Y12 Future, Mage of Cobalt *P53/Y12 Bhutan POP, Shenton *P54/Y12 Lifeplan Charger *P55/Y12 God Gut *P56/Y12 Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna *P57/Y12 Codeking Mozart *P58/Y12 Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *P59/Y12 Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *P60/Y12 Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet *P61/Y12 Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *P62/Y12 Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *P63/Y12 Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire *P64/Y12 Bruce DEAD, Megadeth Size *P65/Y12 Jackie BEAT, Thousand Arms *P66/Y12 Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson *P67/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P68/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *P69/Y12 Pudding, Domineering Princess *P70/Y12 Izumo *P71/Y12 Pearljam, Faerie Left God *P72/Y12 Strokes, Explosive Right God *P73/Y12 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *P74/Y12 Qurian *P75/Y12 Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *P76/Y12 Cocco Lupia *P77/Y12 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P78/Y12 Taiga, the Warrior Savage *P79/Y12 Izumo Returns, Counterattack God *P80/Y12 Glastonbury, Fuuma Right God *P81/Y12 Lollapalooza, Spirit Knight Left God *P82/Y12 DNA Spark *P83/Y12 Outrage Team Exile *P84/Y12 Katsuend, Final Episode *P85/Y12 Katsubhudon, Stand By Me *P86/Y12 Terror Pit *P87/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P88/Y12 Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper *P89/Y12 Purification Trap *P90/Y12 Katsudon DASH, God Eater Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Promotional